Ihan sama
by toyhto
Summary: Sirius muistelee hulluja aikoja Remuksen kanssa niitä voisi sanoa myös melkein kokonaan nimellä seitsemännen luokan kevät ja kesä ja siitä vähän eteenpäin ja myös vähän vatsalihaksia. Oneshot, slash.


title: Ihan sama  
author: toyhto  
pairing: Sirius/Remus  
rating: PG-13  
genre: romance, fluff, humor

**Ihan sama**

Pääasiassa Remus oli hämähäkki. Liian pitkiä jalkoja ja ylimääräisiä käsiä, jotka veivät tuliviskipullon kädestä juuri silloin, kun sitä olisi eniten kaivannut. Minä en yleensä jaksanut suuttua. Joskus suutuin muodon vuoksi, tai siksi että James tuijotti ja hänen silmänsä sanoivat _ei se enää edes suutu Kuutamolle_, mutta Remus tiesi sen kyllä.

Me olimme varmaan aika läpinäkyviä, vaikka emme itse nähneetkään, kun katsoimme peiliin. Remus järkyttävää kyllä välitti siitä paljon vähemmän kuin minä. Hän oli varmaankin analysoinut koko meidän juttumme, hiljaiset hetket joita kavereilla ei olisi pitänyt olla, rypistyneet päiväpeitteet, hymyt pöydän yli, ja päätynyt siihen tulokseen, että kaikki oli selvää ja ihan sama tiesivätkö muut, kunhan hän itse tiesi kaiken.

"Joo Sirius", sanoi James, kun me kerran istuimme salakäytävässä tuliviskipullojen kanssa, kerrankin kahdestaan ilman Lilyä ja Remusta – ja Peteriä, "me ollaan Matohännän kanssa vähän mietitty, että… no kun sinä ja Kuutamohan olette ikään kuin… no viettäneet aika paljon aikaa yhdessä… niin mitä te oikein…"  
"Mitä helvettiä sinä nyt yrität kysyä?" minä nauroin ja kumosin tuliviskin alas asti.

Joskus minua harmitti se, että nimenomaan Remus oli hämähäkki. Minusta olisi ollut kiva ajatella tekeväni hänen elämästään yhden suuren verkon, jossa hän aina olisi kiinni ja kaikki alkaisi ja päättyisi minuun ja hän rakastaisi sitä. Sanoin sen hänelle kerran varomattomuuden hetkenä, kun James ja Peter olivat jossain ja me olimme vetäneet kaksi sänkyä yhteen ja taikonut oven lukkoon ja hänellä oli vain farkut päällään ja minun pääni lepäsi hänen vastansa päällä, hänellä ei oikein ollut vatsalihaksia ja hän oli aika laiha, ja silloin minä sanoin silkkaa varomattomuuttani, että haluaisin olla seitti jossa hän pyristelisi.

Remuksen mielestä se oli itserakkautta.

Minä seisoin mielelläni peilin edessä ilman paitaa ja ajattelin, että minä olin meistä kahdesta se, jonka menettämistä tytöt surisivat, jos me joskus päättäisimme siirrellä sänkyjä yhteen julkisesti. Remus nauroi minulle, kun taputtelin vatsaani, mutta myöhemmin minun piti uskotella hänelle melkein kymmenen minuuttia, että pidin hänestä, vaikka hänellä ei ollut vatsalihaksia. Se oli yllättävän vaikeaa. Hänen oli kuitenkin ollut tarkoitus olla se, joka oli yläpuolella kaikesta ulkonäkökeskeisyydestä ja muusta paskasta niin kuin hän sitä kutsui.

Mutta ei Remus oikeastaan ollut niin viisas kuin ajatteli olevansa. Hän esitti mielellään viisasta. Kun kevät kääntyi kesään ja me häivyimme muodonmuutosten tunnin ajaksi makaamaan ruohikolle rantaan sellaiseen paikkaan, että McGarmiwa varmasti näki, minä päättelin: viisaus on hänelle selviytymiskeino, niin kuin normaaleille ihmisille on kun pestään pyykkiä. Se oli hauska havainto. Sen jälkeen ostin hänelle jonkun filosofisen kirjan. Hän luki sitä minulle yhtenä yönä enkä minä tajunnut sanaakaan, ja hänestä se oli kauhean hauskaa.

"No jos te kerran", sanoi James ja nielaisi syvään, "olette jotain… no kyllä sinä tajuat… niin miten te… ette kai te sentään ole meidän makuusalissa? Meidän makuusalissa? _Kun mekin olemme siellä?_"  
Minä nauroin hänelle.

Me olimme rannassa iltaisin siinä järkevyyden ja kesän vaihteessa. Remuksesta se oli tietysti tosi typerää niin kuin oikeastaan kaikki mitä minä tein, ja hän suostui yleensä kyselemättä, kun minä vain sanoin _mennään ulos_. Silloin oli aina sopivan hämärää ja sopivan valoisaa, sen verran valoisaa että saattoi erottaa muurahaiset ruohonkärjissä ja onnellisen hikipisaran ruskeahiuksisen pojan otsalla kun häntä pitää niin kiltisti kuin vain osaa, ja minä taisin opetella melkein tosissani.

Joskus minä olin melkein huolestunut siitä, mitä Remus minusta oikeasti ajatteli, oliko hän minun kanssani rannassa vain koska minulla oli hyvät vatsalihakset ja koska minä vain satuin pitämään hänestä, ja näin epäilyksen Jamesin silmistä ja joskus Peterinkin, sillä _ei Kuutamo susta tykkää, se on sellainen fiksu lukutoukka vaikka tietysti huippu jätkä onkin, mutta sellaiset vaan on eri maailmasta Anturajalka._

"Hölmö", sanoi Remus ja sylkäisi heinän suustaan; me lojuimme taas kirpeänsuloisessa kasassa siinä missä maa laskee veteen, "totta kai minä tykkään. Siis ihan oikeasti, Sirius. Ja miten niin minä olen pelkkä lukutoukka?"  
"No kyllähän sinä luet aika paljon."  
"Mutta kai minä silti voin pitää sinusta."  
"Ja tykkäät sitten ihan oikeasti?" minä vannotin, olisin kutittanut häntä heinällä jos me emme olisi puhuneet vakavia, mutta me puhuimme ja Remus suhtautui vakavasti puhumiseen aina aika vakavasti. "Etkä pelkästään minun vatsalihaksista?"  
Hän nauroi. "Mitä hemmettiä minun pitäisi jostain vatsalihaksista välittää?"  
"Kunhan mietin."  
"No sinä nyt mietit ihan vääriä asioita", hän tokaisi. "Oletko muuten koskaan miettinyt, että ehkä aina ei tule uutta aamua? Että me ehkä kuvitellaan niin siksi, että sillä tavalla on tähän mennessä aina käynyt, mutta se ei ehkä olekaan sääntö?"  
"Ihan sama", minä sanoin ja suutelin häntä ensin otsalle ja huulille ja sitten vielä kaulalle, ihan vaan varmuuden vuoksi, "kunhan vaan on vielä yö."

Ei niitäkään kyllä ikuisesti ollut. Silloin me olimme nuoria ja hulluja ja Remuksen oli vielä melko helppo unohtaa olevansa fiksu ja tuomittu surkeaan kohtaloon yksinäisenä ihmissutena. Myöhemmin hän alkoi epäillä. Minä yritin muistuttaa häntä heinistä ja vedestä ja suukoista ja siitä, että hän vain katuisi jos unohtaisi minut, mutta sitten tajusin, ettei hän minua kuitenkaan unohtaisi.

Sillekin hän tietysti nauroi. Mutta sitten kun me olimme minun omilla rahoillani ostetussa asunnossa Viistokujalla, kun kukaan ei uhannut kävellä sisään ja keskeyttää kaikkea vähän tärkeämpää, hän sanoi että _sinä olit muuten oikeassa._

Minä en oppinut ostamaan hänelle syntymäpäivälahjoja, mutta syntymäpäivät minä kyllä muistin. Tyttöjen syntymäpäiviä en ollut koskaan oppinut muistamaan, mutta Remuksen vanhentuessa me istuimme aina pienen pyöreän pöytämme ääressä ja joimme teetä ja söimme paahtoleipiä niin kuin ennen vanhaan ja mietimme miltä paahdettu vaaleanpunainen sukka maistuisi ja minä sytytin kynttilän, ja hänestä se oli niin saamarin tekoromanttista että häntä hävetti. Ja sitten hän virnisti, ja minusta oli hauskaa, ettei hän raivonnut minulle, kun en koskaan ostanut syntymäpäivälahjoja.

Ennen Azkabania ostin yhden. En tiedä, mitä sille tapahtui. Luultavasti joku takavarikoi sen tai vähintään poltti tai se salakuljetettiin Kaakkois-Intiaan, sillä minä jouduin Azkabaniin, ennen kuin sain sen annettua Remukselle. Remus olisi pitänyt siitä.

Ikkunoista tuuli aina sisään vähän liian kovaa, mutta Remuksen mielestä niitä ei pitänyt sulkea. Minusta avoimissa ikkunoissa oli jotain kammottavaa ja ehkä se olinkin lopulta minä joka oli pelkuri, pelkuri joka pelkäsi menneisyyden valkoisiin lakanoihin pukeutuneita haamuja ja olisi mieluiten teljennyt kaiken mahdollisen. Ehkä se olin minä, joka oli liian järkevä ja pilasi kaiken. Mutta ikkunoita en saanut suljettua. Remus piti päänsä.

Me istuimme ikkunalla ja roikotimme jalkojamme kohti maata ja kuvittelimme tippuvamme mutta mieluiten yhdessä, ja me nauroimme niin kuin nauretaan hulluina nuoruuden keväinä ennen kaikkea pahaa. Minä sanoin Remukselle, miten kivaa oli, ettei hän ollut tyttö, ja se oli hänestä suunnattoman säälittävää.  
"Nyt minä loukkaannuin", sanoin.  
"Ei kannata", hän sanoi. "Koska minun on kyllä pakko myöntää, että sinäkin olet kivempi poikana."  
"Ai miten niin?"  
"Koska sinulle ei tarvitse ostaa syntymäpäivälahjoja", hän sanoi.

Ostin itselleni mustan nahkatakin ja kirjoitin siihen _Siriukselle rakkaudella Remus Lupin._


End file.
